Something Wicked This Way Comes
by WrathWings
Summary: Nothing's more dangerous than teenagers in love, but throw some witchcraft and an overprotective vampire into the mix and the situation really gets out of hand! Damon/Bonnie, Bamon
1. Chapter 1

My very first Bamon story. Normally I write Stefan/Damon, but I thought I'd try my hand at Damon/Bonnie. The title is taken from the Ray Bradbury novel of the same name and the movie the book was based on.

* * *

Bonnie pulls the books from her locker and shuts it with a bang; she winces at the sound and sighs. Her headache hasn't gotten any better despite the painkillers she'd been taking. She rests her head against the cool metal of the locker and takes a deep breath. Blocking the world out for just a moment is soothing and the ache is almost gone until-

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" Elena's voice brings the headache back stronger than ever and the witch offers her a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Just tired." She holds her books to her chest and they walk outside, ready to go home when Elena catches sight of Stefan. "Go! You know you want to!" Bonnie watches her race away and puts a hand to her temple. This day couldn't get any worse.

"Hello, Bonnie." Apparently, it could. She turns and sees a curly brown haired teenager standing next to her, a smile on his face.

"Hi, Andrew." This boy is new, a stranger to the town and Bonnie had taken it upon herself to help him out. However, he had been bothering her for the past few days in an irritatingly polite way, being as nice as could be, but Bonnie has just been annoyed. Andrew's a nice guy, cute and sweet, but around him, her headache just seemed to get worse.

"Listen, Bonnie, I was just wondering if you could help me study for the Chem test Friday." His voice is warm and friendly; the pain shoots behind her eyes and almost makes her scream.

"Sorry, Andrew. Chemistry isn't my thing. Maybe Elena would help you." She's struggling not to run and just lock herself in her room with the lights off and the curtains drawn.

"Actually, Bonnie, I-" He looks embarrassed. "I was hoping that we could hang out." Andrew steps forward, reaching up to brush a lock of hair from her face; his touch causes enough pain that she drops her books and jumps back. "Are you-"

"Bonnie." She's on the verge of falling when her back hits something sturdy; arms wrap around her, steadying her.

She knows who it is without even glancing behind her. "Damon! What are-"

But Damon's ignoring her; instead, he's glaring at Andrew, who looks shocked and a little angry. "Who are you?"

"Andrew Bellmont. Who are you?" For the first time since they've met, the boy doesn't look friendly; if he were a dog, he'd be snarling.

"Damon Salvatore." His arm is still around her waist and Bonnie doesn't try pulling away; for whatever reason, her head doesn't feel as bad with Damon so close.

"Salvatore? The name doesn't ring a bell." Andrew shrugs with a sneer; the grip around Bonnie's waist tightens. "Are you her boyfriend or something?"

The smile that spreads across Damon's face is sinister in its intent and Bonnie quickly grabs his wrist. He looks down at her and then back at Andrew. "Or something." He releases her and gently(since when has Damon been gentle?) shoves her behind him. "This game you're playing? It'd better stop if you don't want to get hurt."

"You better tell your boyfriend to back off, Bonnie. I wouldn't want him to get hurt." Andrew tries to direct his gaze to her, but Damon won't let him make eye contact; Bonnie focuses on scooping up her discarded books.

"Don't look at her." The vampire's voice is a growl, something feral that Bonnie's never heard before, not even when Emily broke the necklace. "Whatever you're doing needs to stop now because it isn't working. You're just hurting her and if you keep doing it, I'm going to make sure you feel twice as much pain as she does."

With that final word, Damon turns and practically drags Bonnie away, leaving Andrew to simmer. "Are you going to tell me what that was about?"

"Later." He's obviously in no mood to talk so she lets herself be manhandled into his car without a word; she's just glad she caught a ride to school today with Elena.

Ten minutes go by and still not one word. She finally turns in her seat. "It's later."

"Cute." His voice lets her know he thinks it's anything but.

"So are you going to tell me?" She's anxious. If whatever Andrew was doing caused **Damon **of all people to be protective, then there must be a problem.

Damon looks reluctant to answer and if she thought she was nervous before, Damon's answer was going to send her into a panic attack. "Let's just say the Bennetts aren't the only witches in town."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I was not expecting this much feedback for this story. XD I'm very thankful to everyone that reviewed and after much demand, I am pleased to announce a new, longer chapter. There's no Andrew in this chapter, but he'll be back, I promise. This is mostly Bamon interaction with some Stefan and Elena.

* * *

"You-you can't be serious." But she knows he is. It may be because they've slowly been spending more time together(it's usually forced time with Stefan and Elena and with the lovebirds as their only company, the two are forced to interact simply not to die of sheer boredom), but she knows when Damon's serious.

"You really think I'd joke about something like this." Damon sends her a cocky smirk that Bonnie knows now is his way of lying, of hiding behind his mask, and he only does it when he's scared or worried. "Your little buddy Andrew Bellmont, what a stupid name, comes from a long line of witches and your headache? That was that moron trying to work a love spell."

"But love spells don't work if there's no love there to begin with." She rubs her temple absentmindedly and the motion draws the vampire's eyes back to her.

"Still hurt?" She shakes her head and Damon rolls his eyes. "Damn, I was hoping I'd have an excuse to rip his throat out."

"How did you know?" They drive past Bonnie's house and she knows, without really thinking about it, that they're going to back to his place; somehow it just feels natural.

"The Bellmonts used to live here once upon a time. Their family is as old as the Salvatores, but they left town after the church burned down." Then there's awkward silence; it's not as though they've forgotten about the incident with the amulet, but then Damon slams his palm against the steering wheel. "If I had known how much trouble their descendants would be, I would have killed them all years ago!"

"It's not a big deal. You told him to stop." Bonnie taps her fingers on the books in her lap, a nervous tic of hers; should Damon know that?

"He's a child that was just told he can't have the toy he wants. What do you think he'll do?" Damon scowls and pulls up to the Salvatore estate.

"Was there a reason you couldn't drop me off at my house?" He gets out of the car without an answer and she quickly follows, a little touched that Damon is this worked up.

"Who's home at your house?" Damon opens the door and steps aside, letting her slide into the cold of the home first before he closes it behind them.

"No one. Why?" She sinks down onto the couch as Damon pours himself something to drink.

"Please tell me you noticed the car following us." Damon turns, whiskey in hand, as he stares incredulously at her; the shock must register on her face because the corner of his lips tilt up in the mimicry of a smile and he shakes his head. "Little witch, you really are hopeless."

"He followed us?!" Bonnie races to the window and barely pulls back the curtain; she can feel Damon's presence behind her, also watching. "He's not there now."

"Good. Only a complete idiot follows a Salvatore onto his home turf." She turns and resists the urge to jump; she didn't expect Damon to be so close. "If he was here, -" The sinister smile returns and the vampire almost looks like he's daydreaming.

"I think you just wanted an excuse to bring me here." Bonnie smiles playfully, locking her hands behind her back, as Damon snorts.

"Of course. Because I need an excuse. You'd follow me to the end of the world, Bon Bon." She rolls her eyes and pushes past him.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." She falls back onto the couch and Damon settles comfortably beside her.

"It must have slipped my mind." He offers her a glass and with a shake of her head, she declines.

"Your age must be getting to you." They don't hear the door open.

"They say memory's the first thing to go." Damon finishes the whiskey.

"And what's the second?" Bonnie curls up, resting her head against the cushion.

"I don't remember." They don't see Stefan and Elena leaning in the doorway; Elena looks shocked and Stefan seems. . . suspicious.

"Bonnie?" They both turn at the sound of her voice and something in Damon's face clouds over. "What are you doing here?"

"What, Bonnie and I can't enjoy each other's company without the parents supervising us?" Damon stands, moving to the window so he can avoid his brother's gaze.

"I'm sorry if I'm a little concerned for my friend's wellbeing especially if she's hanging out with a guy that almost killed her." And there it is. The awkward silence Bonnie and Damon had managed to avoid up until this point.

It's not as though they'd forgotten about it. When they saw each other afterwards, brought together by Stefan and Elena for Damon to apologize, it wasn't easy for them to get to this point, but they got there. They could sit and talk like this as though they were friends.

But Bonnie still remembered. She remembered being terrified of Damon. The witch would have nightmares where she woke up screaming, but those didn't happen anymore. Damon's presence in her life had radically changed since that night.

"I trust him." Everyone turns to look at her when the words slip out, but instead of being embarrassed or ashamed, she faces Elena head on. "I trust him, Elena. I've forgiven him for that night. Maybe you should, too."

"He tried to kill you!" Elena glances at Damon, still poised at the window, and Bonnie, who's now standing. "He's killed people, Bonnie! Vicki? Have you forgotten all of this since Damon's brainwashed you?"

"Vicki was out of control even before she was a vampire! She was my friend, too, Elena! I know about the drugs and the alcohol and I know that she was unstable! Is Damon to blame for that too?!" But Elena will never understand that. A part of Bonnie wants to be that way again, not seeing the different sides to Damon so it will be easier to disregard him as a monster. But she knows it will never be that simple again.

Stefan remains silent and stoic in the doorway, keeping his eyes on his brother, as the girls argue. Usually, Damon would be making sarcastic comments and butting in with a smirk. What's making him stay silent now?

Bonnie raises a hand to her forehead; the headache's returning with full force and the trill of her cell phone cuts through the ache.

"Hello? Yes, Dad. I'm coming home right now." Damon moves away from the window now, tilting his head as he listens. "I love you, too." The phone is snapped shut and the witch grinds her palm into her forehead.

"I'll take you home, Bonnie." They have a conversation to finish and Bonnie knows Elena won't let her get away with just leaving it at that.

"_**I'll **_take her home." Damon steps forward, brushing shoulders with her as he makes eye contact with his brother's nuisance. "I'm going that way anyway."

"Thank you, Damon." There's a hint of a smile on his lips as they make their way outside. Once they're out of earshot, Bonnie turns to him. "You're not going after Andrew, are you?"

"What would make you say that?" Then, there's a smile, bright and unfiltered, just for her.

She rolls her eyes as she climbs inside the car and Damon looks at her with a guarded expression in his eyes. He almost wishes she didn't trust him so much.

Almost.

* * *

A/N 2: How'd you like it? Read and review. I'm sorry if anyone's OOC.

A/N 3: I'm letting everyone know now. I don't really like Elena. I find her character a little annoying, but depending on the reviews, I'll try to keep my two cents out of it.

A/N 4(NEW -sparkles-): I was asked by one of my reviewers whether or not Bonnie's mom was in the picture and I confess that while writing this I had no idea. I had looked but didn't find anything indicating otherwise until today. So I changed Mom to Dad. XD Thanks, Rapid Squirrell.

Quick Question: I'm thinking of doing a side pairing. What would you rather see? Stefan/Elena, Stefan/Matt, or *enter reviewer's choice here*?


	3. Chapter 3

The silence in the car is deafening. Damon hasn't spoken a word since they left the house and Bonnie doesn't know what to say.

"I'm-" Bonnie turns to him suddenly, thinking of Elena and how cold she was; she knows what to say now.

"Don't apologize for her." Damon keeps his eyes on the road, his lips curling into a frown.

"But-" She wants to press the matter and make things better.

"Don't. You can't speak for her." He shrugs as he pulls the car along the street in front of her house. Bonnie opens the door and is about to climb out when he speaks next. "Did you mean what you said?"

She looks over her shoulder, but Damon isn't looking at her; his gaze is focused on the sunset trapped in his window; the witch smiles. "Yes."

Before the door closes, he offers one last word of advice. "Put some acacia, anise, bay, clover and elder berry in a bag. Carry it with you."

She nods and closes the car door, expecting him to drive off, but instead he steps out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm being a gentleman." The sarcastic grin he has plastered on his face should comfort her, but Damon's not a gentleman, which means something's wrong.

"Is he here?" She keeps her voice low and Damon leans in, brushing his lips against her ear in the mimicry of affection.

"Don't make any sudden moves; don't scare him off." He pulls away, brushing a lock of hair from her face. "Go inside and lock all the doors."

"Damon-" She doesn't need to explain how afraid she is; he can hear her heart race.

"I'll take care of him. Go." Obediently, Bonnie makes her way into the house; her mother smiles at her.

"Bonnie, there you are. I have to make a quick trip to the office, alright? Dinner's in the fridge. I love you." Her father kisses her cheek and leaves and Bonnie's left alone in the empty house.

Outside, Mr. Bennett waves to Damon, who's driving off. He climbs into his car, ignoring the chills that race up his spine.

As he departs, Damon watches patiently from down the street; Andrew is heading for the house and the vampire grins. The night just got better.

Andrew's at the door when Damon strikes; he grabs him by the throat and slams him against the side of the house. "I thought I'd explained this, but it seems I didn't make myself clear." He tightens his grip. "Leave Bonnie alone."

"Or what? You'll hurt me?" The sneer on the boy's face makes Damon growl; if he had less self control, he'd break the boy's neck. "I have more power in my little finger than you have in your entire body."

"Really? God, you sound like your great-grandfather." Damon rolls his eyes and lets the boy go. "Now run home, kid, and ask your father why you'll never be more powerful than the Salvatores."

"Bonnie will be mine. It's destiny." Andrew looks so confident. Damon really should change that.

He moves faster than Andrew's eyes can follow and has the boy by the throat again; except now, his feet aren't touching the ground. Andrew's slowly suffocating, his gaze locked on Damon's face like he's a monster.

"You don't know a thing about destiny." He can feel the bloodlust sink in and his true face slips free because it's all he can do not to kill the boy; Bonnie might be a little upset to find a dead boy on her porch. "Your family's only alive because I **let** them live. Cross me again and you'll die slowly."

He lets Andrew drop, hitting the porch with a dull thud. The boy scurries off, shooting Damon a look of pure vehemence over his shoulder. A few minutes later, he races away in a sportscar his daddy probably bought him.

"Damon." His head whips to the side and he sees Bonnie standing there, her hands clutching a stuffed bear from her bed.

His entire existence has been narrowed down to only her. She's staring at him, at the face that almost killed her, and time has frozen. It seems as though he can't move or speak without her permission and that should worry him. He wasn't counting on that. He's supposed to be the one in control.

He finally manages to tear his gaze away, letting his true face slip away.

"I was just leaving." Damon moves toward the steps when he hears her voice again.

"Damon, wait." Bonnie almost follows him off the porch, the moonlight hitting her face.

This is the point they've never passed. Damon needs an invitation to step inside her home and it's never been addressed until now because - Damon doesn't know why. Something in the way Bonnie spoke and acted had told him that she wasn't ready and surprisingly, he didn't push the matter.

He's been surprising himself a lot lately.

He can hear her heart speed up and for a moment, he wants to tell her she doesn't have to invite him in, that he doesn't care. But Damon knows it'd be a lie. It's been a long time since anyone has trusted him, really and truly trusted him, and he likes the feeling. He likes what Bonnie brings out in him.

It almost makes him regret lying to her. Well, not lying so much as not telling the whole truth. There's another way to release Catherine and the other vampires and he needs Bonnie's help to do it. It's his last chance. Hopefully, Bonnie will understand that. Katherine has always been his first priority and nothing will stop him from saving her.

"Please come in, Damon."

It still doesn't stop something from breaking in his chest when she whispers the words into the dark, trusting him with something he has no right to have.

***

Andrew's in his room, the only light in the room emanating from a myriad of candles surrounding a pentagram on the floor. He will have Bonnie Bennett. In this world or the next.

* * *

Another chapter! XD I don't think I've ever written that fast, but there are probably a million typos.

And I know what you're thinking and you're right. Pumpkin pie really is the best flavor of pie.

As for the side pairing, so far Stefan/Matt (or S/M as some of the reviewers are calling it lmao) are at 6 votes; Stefan/Elena is at 5 and Matt/Caroline is at 1. Keep voting people!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, um, it's been a while since I updated, huh? -nervous laugh- I'm really not expecting anyone to review at this point because I am that much of an asshole.

At this point, it's looking like the side pairing will be Stefan/Elena, which I'm cool with. I might throw in some other ones like Matt/Caroline and MAYBE Jeremy/Bonnie to stir things up. R + R as always please!

* * *

Everything's quiet. There's no screams or burning buildings; there's no music blaring and there's no chaos.

And that's how Stefan knows his brother didn't come home last night. The Salvatore sits up in his bed, the sheets pooling at his bare hips. He looks around, trying to find Damon, but his brother's scent is old and he's nowhere to be seen.

It's not really a surprise; Damon's not the most reliable of people, but he always seems to find his way home. Or back to his food source, anyway. Stefan climbs out of bed, first checking his cell phone for calls and texts. He reads through Elena's 'good morning' with a fond smile, but the smile fades when he doesn't see a message from Damon.

Where is he?

***

And the answer to that question, my friends, is a bar. Damon's sitting there, downing shot after shot of burning tequila because he's a coward. A total weak, gutless coward. With a grimace, he orders more alcohol even though the bartender already threatened to have him thrown out.

He got what he wanted. Bonnie invited him in, took that step, to show how much she trusts him. And he couldn't go through with it. Like every other lame teenager who's confronted with an awkward situation, he had faked a text and excused himself. Because something about this whole thing was _**wrong.**_

It's not like he cares about wrong or right. He's killed. He's enjoyed killing. But something about Bonnie made him pause. Something about the witch made him question a hundred plus years of violence and bottled up emotional turmoil.

Good God, he sounds like Stefan.

"Listen, buddy, I think you've had enough-" The bartender, a rather large and intimidating man, reaches over to take the bottle from him.

Unfortunately for this man, Damon is very fond of the tequila he's drinking. He grabs the man's wrist and twists it, ignores the popping of the man's bones and ignores the man's shouts of pain, and instead takes the bottle back.

He then releases the man, settles back into his seat and pours himself another drink because he needs to think and he can't do that when he's sober.

***

Bonnie wakes up, fluttering her eyelashes with a content sigh, until she catches sight of the clock. She's late. Shit. She bolts out of bed and begins pulling off her clothes; the witch is almost halfway undressed when she realizes that she doesn't hear her father moving downstairs.

She stops. Her father had business last night, but Bonnie knows that he would call if he was going to be out all night. Tugging her clothes back on, she steps out of her room and begins her search for her dad.

***

Elena sees Damon at the bar and even though she knows it's futile, she goes up to him.

"Damon, we need to talk." He turns to her with a raised eyebrow, cursing immortality because he can't get _**drunk.**_

"No, we don't." He doesn't need to talk about how he's going to hurt Bonnie because he's already fully aware of that fact and he doesn't need Princess Superior over here telling him so.

"Bonnie is my best friend, Damon, and I just don't want to see her get hurt." Elena sits down next to him and the vampire promptly ignores her lecturing.

"Shouldn't you be bothering Stefan right now?" Damon turns to her and then freezes; even with Elena in his face, practically shouting in his ear, none of it registers.

Because Bonnie's just walked in, looking tousled and rumpled, with tears streaming down her face.

He drops the bottle on the counter and pushes past Elena; Bonnie sees him and falls into his arms without a second thought and his first instinct is to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

"Bonnie? Bonnie, what's wrong?" Elena follows, trying to get her best friend to look at her, but Damon pulls away just enough to look in the witch's eyes; the smell of her tears is overwhelming and he rubs his thumb over her cheek.

"What happened?" His voice is low, already preparing to murder anyone and everyone, when he hears it.

"My father's missing."

***

"Please, just don't hurt my daughter." Andrew's grinning from ear to ear as he holds up the knife; Mr. Bennett's on his knees before the altar and there's only a few hours left.

On the floor, his cell phone is vibrating, but the sound is drowned out by a father's screams.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally! An update! :D Enjoy.

* * *

The first thing Damon does, after he tucks Bonnie away in the Salvatore mansion with Elena, is head for the front door. He's angry and hostile and Stefan is grabbing his shoulder, pulling him back.

"Damon, you need to calm down." He's trying to listen to Stefan, but he can hear Bonnie's panicked voice upstairs and smell her tears and he needs to rip Andrew apart _**now.**_

"No. What I need is to shove Andrew's head on a stake and parade it around the town square." Damon throws off Stefan's hand, but his brother is persistent.

"We need a plan!" Stefan puts himself between Damon and the door. "You can't just storm in there!"

"Why the hell not?" Damon thinks it's a wonderful plan. Especially if Andrew gets hurt.

"What if you hurt Bonnie's father? What then? You think Andrew is going to let you just waltz in there and take her father back?" . . .He really hates it when Stefan's right. "I know you're worried about her. We all are. But she needs you to help her now-"

"What she needs now is her father!" Damon shouts, finally losing his temper. "I knew Andrew would try something, but- I just didn't think-" He heads for the alcohol, pours himself a drink and downs it.

"Damon." It's sharp and stern; Stefan only sounds that way when he's about to scold him. "Bonnie needs you and you're no good to anyone like this."

"Apparently, I'm no good to anyone anyway. All I ever do is get people killed and kidnapped." Damon's brooding and he doesn't care.

"Damon." They both turn; Elena's on the stairs, calling to him. "Bonnie wants-"

He's passing her before she even finishes her sentence; Stefan pulls Elena into his arms and kisses her forehead. "Don't worry. We'll get him back."

Damon hesitates at his door and then knocks, rapping gently on the door. A soft 'come in' comes from the other side and he enters, seeing Bonnie curled up in his desk chair. She has her knees pulled up to her chest and her cheeks are streamed with dried tears; her eyes are watery and her body is trembling. Is it wrong that Damon only finds her even more beautiful?

She looks up at him and he offers a weak attempt at a smile before he closes the door behind him. She looks tired even though it's only midday; the panic and stress has exhausted her.

"I got my father killed, didn't I?" Bonnie whispers it and Damon's almost violent in his protest.

"You didn't get anyone killed!" Damon moves forward and kneels down in front of her. "Andrew isn't going to hurt your father and he isn't going to hurt **you. **Okay?" Bonnie nods and Damon motions her forward; in one graceful sweep, he scoops her up and cradles her against him. "I won't let him."

"You promise?" Her plea is muffled against his chest, but he hears it all the same and he murmurs an 'I promise' into her hair as he rubs her back.

There's silence for a moment; they just sit there, Damon listening to the steady staccato of her heart and in the back of his mind, he feels guilt. He's spent his life drinking booze, sleeping around and murdering people and he would trade every moment of his eternal life for just one more moment of _**this**_. He feels peace here, but he should want Katherine not Bonnie and he shouldn't feel anything at all for Bonnie.

But he's not that lucky.

"Bonnie?" Elena's knocking at the door, her voice soft. "Can I come in?"

The two pull apart and Bonnie settles back into the chair as she answers 'yes'; Damon finds a place across the room, his arms folded across his chest and his back to Bonnie when Stefan and Elena enter.

"Stefan and I have a plan." Damon turns and they're handing Bonnie a mirror and he immediately knows that this plan is going to end in disaster.

* * *

"A scrying spell?" Bonnie looks bewildered and amazed; they're all posed around the mirror, staring at Stefan and some spellbook.

"This is our best shot. We locate your father and Andrew and-" Damon cuts him off with a vicious smile.

"And then we burn Andrew to high heaven. Sounds like a plan to me." He's ridiculously excited about this plan because now he can **do **something instead of sitting around acting. . .sensitive.

"But if he's as powerful as we think he is, then this spell won't do any good. He'll be shielding himself." Bonnie sounds nervous; Damon knows she hasn't really expanded her powers as of yet and this plan to rescue her father, depending completely on this spell, must terrify her.

"Bonnie, you have to trust yourself." Elena puts a hand on her shoulder and the witch takes a deep breath, speaking the incantantion under her breath.

The mirror glows and for a moment, they think it's working; they think it really is this easy, but then a shadow leaps up from the mirror and grips Bonnie's arm.

Everyone is shouting and screaming, but all Damon hears is _I'm going to lose her._

* * *

Read and review please!


	6. Chapter 6

I know I haven't updated in forever and I know that all of you must hate me. I hate myself. Writers block blows. I wrote about four different versions of this chapter before I wrote this one. And I don't even particularly like this one very much, but here it is. I hope you enjoy it and I hope it was worth the wait.

* * *

She's still curled up in bed, her face buried in her pillows and her hands underneath the mountains of fluff. Her face is twisted into a frown; her nightmare is too real, too frightening. Her body feels heavy, as if there's a weight upon it, and Bonnie struggles against it, struggles to get away from the screaming and shouting. A man's face is in her mind; she's curling her fingers in his dark hair and his lips are brushing over her skin, over the pulse in her throat.

"_You have to wake up, Bon-Bon. I can't do this without you."_

"Bonnie!" A large hand is on her back, fingers spread between her shoulder blades, and she jerks awake with a gasp; Andrew is staring down at her with a frown. "You alright? You looked like you were having a nightmare." His hand feels strange on her, like it's not supposed to be there.

She shakes her head, tears streaming down her cheeks. The man in her dream wasn't Andrew. His pain had been her pain and she so desperately wanted to save him. But who was he?

"I'm fine." Bonnie offers him a shaky smile. "I just need to stop eating before bed."

"I told you that root beer float wouldn't do you any good!" He laughs and she tries to, but her throat is tight and that man's face flashes in her eyes. "Come on. It's our day off and I want to spend it with my favorite girl."

Andrew walks from their room and Bonnie watches him go before she pushes herself up and off of the bed. Their nightstands are littered with photo frames with the two of them, kissing and hugging at the park, at the beach, and she looks happy.

_It's not real._

She shakes her head to dispel the thought and rummages through her dresser to find some clothes. She slips into a loose pair of shorts and a tank top before a chill settles over her. Bonnie looks to the window; there's nothing there and her heart drops. Was something supposed to be there?

Her eye catches sight of a handheld mirror on the desk and she goes to pick it up, but as soon as her hand touches it, Bonnie feels a spike of pain drive through her temple; she drops it. Andrew is calling her down for breakfast.

She walks down the hallway and floats down the stairs, gazing at all the pictures on the wall. Every single one is filled with happiness and joy, but Bonnie doesn't feel anything when she sees them. No little twinge of love or melancholy. Nothing. She's tracing one with her fingertips when the doorbell rings.

"Will you get that, Bonnie?" Andrew's in the kitchen, cooking up a storm, and so Bonnie obediently makes her way to the door.

Her throat tightens when it opens. The man from her dreams is there.

"Bonnie." He sounds breathless and something echoes in her mind; this isn't right. He shouldn't be breathless- "Bonnie, do you recognize me?" He's lingering on the doorway as if he can't come in.

She can hear footsteps and Andrew is approaching them both, menacing and terrifying. "You're more trouble than you're worth!" He raises one hand and the man on the door sinks to his knees, crying out in pain. "You don't have a chance, Salvatore!"

Bonnie glances between them and memories begin uncoiling in her mind: Andrew trying to touch her and it causes pain, Elena and Stefan-

_**Damon.**_

"Damon." The vampire looks up at her and Bonnie remembers everything; her power is surging through her and she feels **anger. **

She turns to Andrew and is aware that the house is falling to pieces; this man is a monster. "Bonnie, let's just-" Bonnie raises her hand now and Andrew is pinned to the wall with a scream; his flesh starts to peel and burn and Damon is beside her. His hand on her back feels right.

"Where's the mirror?" His lips brush her ear and she's safe now; her powers are back and Damon is here.

"It's upstairs on the desk. Second door on the right." Damon darts up the stairs and Andrew sneers at her.

"You know he's just using you right? He's using you to get Katherine back." The words hit Bonnie like a physical blow and for a moment, she is shaken. But then she's angry again.

"Why should I believe a word you say? You tried to control me, you kidnapped my father and you've done this!" She gestures with her free hand to Andrew's broken world. "You're going to tell me where my father is and you're going to tell me now!"

His fibula snaps with a sickening crunch and Andrew howls like an animal. "I'm not telling you anything!" His ribs crack; the pain must be unbearable. Bonnie smiles. "He's in a cave in the woods!" The young man pants, his eyes twisted shut. "Bonnie." She's ready to break his neck, but his eyes open and the tears there are very real. "I loved you. My mother told me you'd be my bride, that our bloodlines would produce a child more powerful than Emily, than you or me. What can Damon offer? Half a heart? Immortality? He's a monster, Bonnie."

Bonnie doesn't say anything for a minute and then Damon returns, the mirror in his hands. Andrew stares at it, his eyes dead.

"Break the mirror. The spell will end and you'll be free." He sounds defeated; a pang of regret shoots through her.

"You're not coming with us?" She has mixed feelings; after everything he's done, she hates him, but mercy has always been her worst trait.

"I'll stay here." Andrew gives her a bitter smile and then glares at Damon. "Remember what I told you, Bonnie. May it serve you well."

With that, Damon throws the mirror against the wall and it shatters; she feels her insides being ripped apart and Damon pulls her close. The burning walls of the house disappear and instead, they're falling, spiraling downwards until they hit hardwood floors. Hard.

"Bonnie!" Elena's falling to her knees beside them both; Stefan's gripping his brother's hand, trying to pull him to his feet. "Are you okay?"

The witch locks eyes with Damon and he's the first to look away. Andrew's words are still ringing in her ears and with the vampire's hearing, it's impossible for him not to know what went on. Katherine. It's always been about Katherine.

"No. It's not okay." Bonnie stands. She's going to find her father and then never think about Damon Salvatore again.

"Bonnie-" Damon tries to grab her arm, but he pulls back, his hand burnt.

"Don't." She's on the verge of crying because she trusted him. And this is what it gets her. "Just don't."

Bonnie flings the door open and Damon's feet are cemented to the floor and whether it's because the witch is doing it or he's just unable to move is something the vampire will never figure out. All he knows is he has to watch the most important thing in his life walk away.

* * *

What do you think? Read and review!


End file.
